


Feeling A Connection To You

by Mysterythrix



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gavin Reed Not Being an Asshole, Gavin lost his leg but the how isn’t super described, Happy Ending, M/M, Some happy tears, android-inspired prosthetics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 07:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterythrix/pseuds/Mysterythrix
Summary: Nines wishes sometimes he could share his feelings with Gavin, even though he knows it’s not possible.Gavin lost a leg, and opted for a prosthetic one inspired by android-limbs. An implant in his brain lets him control and feel the leg just like his old one.





	Feeling A Connection To You

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot was inspired by a tumblr post I found in one of the discord servers I’m in!  
> (Its in the end notes since it spoils the story!)

If Gavin was not completely crushed by rubble, he would lose his leg.

Nines told him as much when he was finally in a stable condition.

Gavin then opted for a prosthetic leg to replace the old one. The technology was based on how android limbs worked, and Nines worried a little on how Gavin felt about a part of him being ‘plastic’.

“I have plastic for a boyfriend- mind as well join the fucking party.” _Boyfriend_. Gavin never said the word often- and each time he did made something in Nines’ chest swell with happiness.

So Gavin got the necessary surgery to properly align the leg, and to implant a chip in his brain that corresponded to it. He was released from the hospital two days later and they had gone home- to _their_ home.

Gavin claimed time and time again that he didn’t mind the plastic- and to prove a point he’d leave the skin deactivated when they were at home. But Nines knew what really bothered Gavin- the _helplessness_ , and the length of time it would take to calibrate the new leg enough that he’d be able to return to active duty.

Regardless- Nines couldn’t help but be fascinated when he’d run his sensitive hands over Gavin’s body where under one hand would be scarred, shaved flesh, the other clean, white plastic.

_Even_ in their calmer moments. Gavin had his phone connected to the television, indulging in ‘vines’ and occasionally switching to an episode of Avatar: The Last Airbender. 

(Gavin had specifically told Nines he was not allowed to search for summaries of the episodes- or anything until they were finished. He was rather adamant about it, and so Nines had kept his word, despite his suspicions after Gavin had made him watch ‘The Room’.)

Gavin was curled up at Nines side, their cat on the back of the couch. Idly, Nines was running a hand up and down Gavin’s thigh- feeling the shift between flesh and plastic.

It felt perfect. Such a quiet and peaceful moment to share with the man he loved so much.

That is, until he felt Gavin completely tense up against him.

Nines turned to face him- processors lagging a tad as he immediately tried to work out what had possibly distressed Gavin into crying- _he’d usually try and lash out before giving in to tears_ \- but his mind wasn’t pulling anything up. The episode they were watching had no emotionally stressing events, his phone had been left on the remote app or YouTube the whole time, and _he_ hadn’t done anything- _had he?_

“Gavin, what’s wrong?” He _had_ to ask, before his own mind spiraled any further.

“I-I-,” Gavin’s voice cracked and he place a hand over Nines, “I-I don’t know?” He smiled weakly and huffed, using the sleeve of his shirt to wipe away the tears, “It didn’t seem _bad_ I just, I just _felt-_ “

And that’s when the cat decided to pounce between them, causing them to both to look down. Then they saw the blue glow beneath Nines’ hand-plating. The hand still resting on Gavin’s prosthetic leg.

“Is-?” And Gavin openly sobbed again, a fresh round of tears spilling down his face. “ _Holy fuck- is that you?_ ” He whined.

It’s not the first time Nines has _tried_ to connect to Gavin. 

It’s the first time he’s tried _this_ , however, on the new leg.

“What do you feel, Gavin? Can you describe it at all?” They both struggled for words in their own way, so Nines didn’t expect any grand explanation. Gavin was wracked with another bout of sobs, and had given up trying to wipe them away.

“I-It’s, I feel... _loved?_ ” His grey eyes met Nines’ own, “How the hell do you love me so much?” 

“Because I can’t help but love everything about you, Gavin.” He admitted before kissing the man silly between the tears, already planning to share this feeling with him as often as possible until Gavin could accept it instead of question it.

And over the next few weeks, Nines found himself sharing his feelings with Gavin more and more _and more- especially_ during their more intimate acts.

Then one day Gavin finally told him to keep a connection open but not send him anything. They were sitting on the couch once again, the cat paying them no mind, as Nines waited patiently for whatever Gavin hoped to do. 

Got confused when he felt a building sense of frustration. _He_ wouldn’t be frustrated with Gavin, but then wonder and surprise accidentally bled through their connection as he noticed some hope that was _separate_ from his. After Nines sent his reaction, a sense of relief and _joy_ and _love_ washed over him like a blanket.

It was Nines’ turn to cry. While they both found it amazing that Nines could share his emotions to Gavin, he had wished desperately that Gavin could do the same and _now he could._

Nines pulled Gavin closer now, so close. Both of them so focused on the other that the world around them could fall to ruins, and they’d still be _here_. In a loving embrace, between flesh and plastic, knowing that the difference of what built them did not lesson what they felt.

**Author's Note:**

> Nines: I can make Gavin cry on command  
> Hank, interest peaked™: oh really???  
> Nines: [Puts his hand on Gavin’s thigh and sends his love to him]  
> Gavin, openly sobbing in the middle of the bullpen: Ph-phucker
> 
> And with that- here's the tumblr post that inspired me!  
> http://fu-ckey.tumblr.com/post/177632446234/i-seriously-need-a-fanfiction-about-this
> 
> Also one last thing- come bug me on [my twitter!](https://twitter.com/Mysterythrix)


End file.
